gta_highways_and_morefandomcom-20200214-history
Gant Bridge
, as viewed from Tierra Robada, close to Jay's diner.]] The Gant Bridge is a suspension bridge in ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas''. Description Gant Bridge is an iconic landmark of San Fierro, San Andreas, connecting Juniper Hollow and Palisades in San Fierro to Tierra Robada and Bayside. Spanning San Fierro Bay, the bridge also serves as the western gateway to the waterways which divide San Andreas state. The bridge is clearly modeled after the Golden Gate Bridge in San Francisco, but is shorter and tends to be bathed in only low morning fog. Like the Golden Gate Bridge, the Gant Bridge is a suspension bridge supported by two pillars and painted International Orange. Other similarities include a toll plaza on the San Fierro side, and a large steel latticework structure supported by concrete and built over an old fort at Battery Point and into the hillside, providing the anchorage on the San Fierro side. According to the bridge facts sign in the Visitor Center, the total length of the bridge is 159.7 m., but it is obviously much longer; The measured distance by car from end to end is approximately 785-787 meters. Other than the similarity to the Golden Gate Bridge, the Gant Bridge is not a particularly necessary roadway in the city, given the presence of the Garver Bridge to the east. The small freeway that comes off the bridge in San Fierro ends unexpectedly on a relatively minor road in Downtown San Fierro, instead of connecting with something more major. The bridge appears to be undergoing some refurbishment, as its southeastern side has scaffolding.This scaffolding provides Carl with access to a hard-to-reach area in Ice Cold Killa, and the end of the scaffolding forms a unique stunt jump; however to do this jump requires Carl to sacrifice his motorbike and shouldn't be attempted until a) the Desert area opens up (otherwise the jump fails due to the "invisible wall" preventing Gant Bridge from being crossed prematurely) and b) Carl completes the Paramedic mission and receives enhanced health. This is due to the fact Carl may land on the concrete pillars of the bridge far below rather than in the water; this is fatal if Carl doesn't receive the extra health boost provided by completing the side mission. An Easter Egg can be found on the top of the southern suspension tower - a sign that reads "There are no Easter Eggs up here. Go away." A parachute can also be obtained on top of the northern tower. Gant Bridge Visitor Center The Gant Bridge Visitor Center, which consists of a "gift shop, boring museum and tourist information", is situated on the San Fierro side of the bridge, on both sides of the border between Paradiso and Juniper Hollow. Although the building housing the gift shop and museum are inaccessible, a handful of trivia about the bridge are exhibited outside, and an adjoining pedestrian bridge and walkway at the back leads to the San Fierro end of the bridge. A small diner, also inaccessible except while on a date with one of Carl's girlfriends, is also adjoined to the gift shop and museum. "Actual Piece of Cable" A slice of cable from the bridge is situated on a plinth in the grounds of the visitor center. The sign above it reads: :Actual Piece of Cable *Oooooh amazing *That's mind blowing *Actually, no, it's simple physics and not really that impressive The exhibit is seemingly based on a similar display near the Golden Gate Bridge. "Bridge Facts" Another large sign (of lower resolution than others) is also present in the visitor center, near the far end of the center. It reads: :Bridge Facts :Length - 159.7m :Height - 60.3m above sea level :15000 polygons, inc. LODs :600m draw distance :11 textures :Takes up a staggering 1.27mb of disc space Gallery BatteryPoint.jpg|The southern San Fierro end of the bridge over Battery Point, with Jizzy's Pleasure Domes underneath. GantBridge-GTASA-tollbooth.jpg|The Gant Bridge (unpaid) tollbooth on the San Fierro side. Gant Bridge Easter Egg.jpg|The "There are no Easter Eggs up here. Go away." sign on top of the Gant Bridge's northern suspension tower. Cable.jpg|An "Actual Piece of Cable" at the visitor center, with a placard above. Gantfacts.jpg|A visitor center sign containing facts about the Gant Bridge. floatinghunter.jpg|A Hunter "floats" above The Gant Bridge. SunriseoverGantBridge.jpg Trivia *Before the player has unlocked the Las Venturas landmass, there will be large invisible walls around the bridge that prevent the player from entering or crossing the Gant Bridge. The player can land a helicopter or airplane on the "roof" of this invisible solid area, and since it is invisible, the player and the aircraft will look like they're floating in mid-air as seen in the gallery below. **Because of this, the player must be careful when flying around the bridge early on in the game, as he might crash into this invisible wall. *Gant Bridge is the longest bridge in San Andreas, and is the tallest bridge in the GTA series. Category:Bridges Category:Bridges in GTA San Andreas